The Ultimate Saiyan
by Dragonslayer200
Summary: UPDATED!! 7-24-03 Vegeta finally gets his wish to fight Goku in an all out brawl. Who will win? post Buu saga Plz R+R
1. The New Saiya Jin Level

Hi, I'm updating it again as of 7-19-03…trying to make it longer add more description and what not…so, if you haven't read it since that date you might want to re-read it…but the plots about the same, but I advise you to at least re-read chapter 1.  
  
I do not claim and never did claim to own any of the characters or DBZ.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta woke to his alarm clock at 3:00 am to train. He refused the fact that Goku was stronger. How anyone could reach a power level high enough to reach super-saiya jin 6, he did not know. Especially when he, Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans, could only reach super-saiya jin 4.  
  
He walked down stairs to the living room after he got dressed in his blue fighting suite and white gloves he almost always wore. He turned the light on dim in the living room revealing faintly the white sofa and chair with an oak coffee table between them that sat in the middle of the room the sofa facing south and the chair to the east. Between the sofa and the chair was a potted fern that Bulma bought that year. On the south wall was a platinum T.V. He noticed the pictures on the right wall, from the entrance, where the T.V hung were pictures of him and Bulma with their son Trunks. Then behind the sofa on the left wall were pictures of the Son family, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten. "Psh" Vegeta scowled noticing Goku.   
  
He then walked across the dimly lit room, trying not to make much noise so not to disturb Bulma or Trunks, to the solid off-white door of the gravity room. He stepped inside of the large room and walked over, the sound of his feet hitting the cold white tiles echoing, to the black keypad and punched in 1,000,000xgravity and went super-saiya jin 4 and trained as hard as he could for hours upon hours wearing himself out, then resting, and starting again. Determined to do all he could. He was not going to let Goku surpass him in anyway if he had to die trying.  
  
************  
  
Goku, as ChiChi went to bed walked out the backdoor of his two-story house to the gravity room Mr. Briefs had constructed for him. Goku began to smile at Vegeta's face when he found out the Mr. Briefs had built one for him. When he came back to reality he walked into the door before he could stop. "Owe" he howled, "That hurt". He reached for the handle to the gravity room door with the other on his nose. He walked in took his hand off his nose. Being a newer model, Goku said the amount of gravity he wanted. "Two million times gravity he yelled as he went super-saiya jin 6 and powered up. He went through the usual routine as he had every night since the death of Buu: set the gravity, powered up, set seven hour alarm and trained. Getting so wore out he was almost dead, using a sensu bean and did it all over again.   
  
Now two years later, and two super-saiya jin levels higher, he was still training striving for another level. He always remembered his frustration, anger, love, and hatred he had experienced all those years back. He didn't know why, but he did. It always made him angrier. Hatred building in his heart. He began to yell with fury. His mind racing faster and faster. His heart be gan to beat so fast he nearly past out and then with another scream of rage he went super-saiya jin seven.   
  
He lowered his head breathing heavily as a golden aura shone around him. He noticed his tail had disappeared; his nails longer than usual and his hair purple as if a dark fire had erupted from his head. Goku smirked, went over turned the gravity back to normal, and then sat down going back to normal. He looked at the clock that said he still had thirty minutes left so he decided he would just go to bed.  
  
***********  
  
As Vegeta exited the gravity room 3 hours later he noticed Bulma was up fixing pancakes. Vegeta hurriedly wiped the sweat from his face as not to let Bulma know he was working hard enough to break a sweat.  
  
"I figured that's where you were," she said angrily, "You train more now days. I know something is up and I want to know what it is!!" she yelled frantically fixing the batter and cracking the eggs.  
  
"Woman, you are too nosey. My business is my business!" Vegeta told her through gritted teeth.  
  
Bulma looked away from her cooking, "Fine!" Bulma yelled, and turned back to it.  
  
***********  
  
Goku felt ChiChi get out of bed so he followed and got out of bed too. They both walked into the bathroom and took their showers and got dressed. Goku shaved off his beard with his new razor he got for his thought to be birthday because no one knows when he was born so they just use the date when Goku went into Grandpa Gohan's hands. When they were both done they walked down the beige carpeted stairs to the hall. They turned to their right away from the front door, which was facing south, into the living room. From there they went to the door that was on the left, which led to the dining room that had the kitchen conjoined with it.   
  
ChiChi started breakfast, toast and eggs, and Goku turned on the black Sony television and changed the channel to the news. He then walked over to ChiChi at the yellow counter; his shoes thumping on the yellow tiled Kitchen and helped her prepare breakfast.  
  
"ChiChi, I thought I'd tell you I reached another level of super-saiya jin last night," Goku stated abruptly looking at the potted flowers above the sink so he would not make eye contact with his wife.  
  
"Why do you push yourself so much? Is it really necessary?" ChiChi asked in a caring voice looking up at him noticing he did not want to make eye contact and hurriedly looked back at the frying eggs in the black non-stick pan Goku had gotten her for their anniversary the year before.  
  
"ChiChi, you know that if I don't train I wont get stronger," Goku replied now looking at her. She looked back. His black eyes piercing through her.  
  
"But…" ChiChi started, but before she could finish Goku read her mind and put his hand up to silence her.  
  
"Even though we're in times of peace, we never know when something stronger will come up," he said as he began setting the oak four-person table with the white plates with palm trees on the edge.  
  
"But before you began to train you were the strongest fighter in the universe," ChiChi protested.  
  
"What about Buu? He was stronger than I was except for when I went super-saiya jin 3, but even then are chis were about the same. And how do we know that in this vast universe, on all the planets, something somewhere isn't stronger? We do not. There possibly could be something," he said as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
"But, I can't stop worrying about you. What if you hurt yourself...or...or even kill yourself! We cant bring you back with the dragon balls because it would be your third time to die…and," a tear began to run down her face, "I would not know what to do again without you Goku," she fell to her knees and wept.  
  
Goku pulled her on her feet and wiped her tears from her face. He lifted her head so her black eyes were piercing his, "ChiChi, do not cry. I will be fine. I will never reach death from training, but I could if I don't. I want you not to worry about me, Okay?"  
  
"But…" ChiChi started but Goku held his hand to silence her once again.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay," ChiChi said reluctantly as she went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope its getting better. I'm trying. 


	2. The Invitation

Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it.   
  
Once again, I do not own, or never claimed to own any of the characters or DBZ.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As ChiChi finished fixing the fried eggs and toasting the toast, Goku went up the stairs to the second floor to the end of the hallway and opened the door and yelled: "Wake up Goten, BREAKFAST is almost done!!!" Goku said excitedly. "Toast and eggs, the best!!" he added. He saw on the walls posters of the "new generation" on the walls. Not many spaces on Goten's dark walls were bare. He had a stereo on the south wall and a television on the east so that when Goten laved in bed he could see the screen of it.  
  
"Okay," Goten said and rolled over putting the pillow on his ear to block out the sound of his father because he was still tired from staying up watching his favorite television shows (well, that's what Goku and ChiChi thought really he was out partying with his friends to two o'clock in the morning) and did not want to get out of his comfortable bed with the pillow top mattress and soft pillow.  
  
"Teenagers," Goku sighed, "never have the proper respect for food."  
  
Goku went over to the edge of Gotens bed and yanked him out from under the black quilt that matched his floor, dragged him downstairs and sat him in the seat to the left of him and ChiChi would sit to his right.  
  
ChiChi brought the food over and placed it on the table round table. "You should eat up Goten, you have to go to school today," ChiChi said cheerily as she did every morning Goten had to go to school.  
  
"No, I don't, it's Saturday," Goten said wearily. ChiChi's face turned to a frown.  
  
"Oh, It is, isn't it?" ChiChi said, "Well, eat up anyway. I made a lot of breakfast."  
  
"Like that's new, these saiyans sure have an appetite," she sighed.  
  
*****************  
  
Bulma continued to fix breakfast, but she put in her last word, "I will find out though!!" she yelled scrambling the eggs.  
  
Vegeta smirked and went back to the gravity room to train some more.   
  
"Yeah, run away from your problems Vegeta, just like you do every time!!" Bulma yelled, "You never talk about your problems, no wonder your such a grouch!!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned his head, "Who said I had problems woman?!"  
  
"No one! I just know you do. It's obvious, and you may not care for me, but I care for you, so I want to know what your problems are!! Okay?!"  
  
Vegeta blushed so he hurriedly turned his head back around, "Woman I do care for you, but I do not want your pity, and since when did you care about me?" he thought as he continued to walk on taking in the sunshine that was flowing through the window that was coming through the entry way of the foyer.  
  
****************  
  
The phone rang so ChiChi got up to answer it. She walked into the living room and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, ChiChi, this is Bulma."  
  
"Oh, hi"  
  
"I wanted to know if you and your family wanted to come over for dinner this evening?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay, six okay?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine"  
  
"See you then"  
  
"Oh, and ChiChi see if Gohan and them want to come too."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
ChiChi then dialed Gohan's number to tell him about it and see if he could make it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there mom" Gohan told her in parts as though trying to wrestle with a crying Pan.  
  
ChiChi then hung up the phone and went to tell Goku and Goten about dinner at Bulma's that evening.  
  
"Ooh, FOOD!!" Goku said, "What are they having?!"  
  
"I don't know. Does it matter Goku? You eat everything!!" ChiChi said dully.  
  
"Will Trunks be there?" Goten asked hopingly.  
  
"I would imagine" ChiChi replied flatly.  
  
*****************  
  
When Vegeta once again came out of the gravity room with much more sweat streaming down his body, Bulma told him about the Son family coming over for dinner. A slight smile crept over Vegeta's face. "I will finally be able to fight with Kakkarott," he thought.  
  
"What are you so happy about Vegeta?" Bulma asked trying to sound slightly caring to edge what he was so happy.  
  
"Oh, nothing" he replied, "I will be taking a shower for tonight and put on clean close"  
  
"You mean your actually going to put on suite like Trunks??" she said hoping.  
  
"No!!" he said disgustedly, " I will still have a blue fighting suite on, but it will be fresh."  
  
***************  
  
As ChiChi, Goku, and Goten walked up to the door of Bulmas home Gohan, Videl and little Pan came flying by to circle around and touch down next to them.  
  
"Hi mom! Hi dad! And hi little guy!" Gohan said cheerily.  
  
"Don't call me little guy Gohan. Im not seven anymore! I'm 16 and don't want to be called "little guy" Goten yelled angrily over the others saying hi.  
  
"Okay, Okay!!" Gohan said nervously as he backed away from Goten. Then with a thud he tripped over the porch and landed in the grass.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked. "Are you okay everyone said at once?" looking shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Gohan said as he got up and rubbed his headand brushed off.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should go in" Videl said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!! Grandaddy Goku, will you play with me?" Pan asked as she ran upp to Goku and hugged his leg.  
  
"Haha, sure Pan, I'll play with you." Goku replied  
  
"Yay!" Pan yelled excitedly.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I know it's short but, that's all I have to say_and, I hope its descriptive enough. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. The Proposal

I know it's been awhile since I've added a new chapter, but I've been trying to update the other chapters. I believe this is going to be the longest chapter I've written. Well, anyways here it is Chapter 3.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
ChiChi turned around and knocked on the red door of the yellow house. After a few moments Bulma came scurrying to the doorway. She opened it, put on a big smile and said, "Hi, welcome to our home!"  
  
"Hi!" they replied stepping through the doorway.  
  
"Bulma, do you need me to help you in the Kitchen?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Oh, if you don't mind, it would help me out a lot." Bulma replied.  
  
"I don't mind. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, so I'd be glad to help you." ChiChi said following Bulma to the kitchen, which was through the doorway straight ahead. The others went to the right to the living room. On the white sofa, Vegeta sat channel surfing.  
  
"Oh hi" Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bulma stuck her head through the door which separated the kitchen from the living room, "Be nice Vegeta!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he grumbled.  
  
Goku heard him mumble something that he made out to be; " These dumb humans haven't got any good shows on these dumb machines."  
  
"Liven up Vegeta. This is supposed to be a fun time. Family and friends getting together, what could be better other than food?" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Just leave me alone you baka."  
  
"Okay" Goku replied dumbly and sat on the chair allowing the other s to take the sofa and the few other wooden chairs with cushions on the seat and back that were sat out for them.  
  
***************  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about Vegeta." she sighed and then continued, "He's been training ever since the last time you guys came over. I think something is up, but he won't tell me what. It's really ticking me off!" Bulma yelled with furiously.  
  
"Goku has been training too, and its worrying me." ChiChi looked at the ground and about cried, but caught herself and looked back up.  
  
"Well, enough about guy trouble" Bulma said noticing ChiChi was about to cry. "Will, you go give this to Vegeta and tell him to put these steaks on the grill, and that I said if he mouths one thing to you, he will sleep in Trunk's room on the floor." Bulma finished as Goten came in.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, do you know where Trunks is?"  
  
"Yeah he's in the gravity room training." she replied handing the steaks to ChiChi who walked into the living room and laid out the speech of Bulma's to Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks" Goten said and ran back across the living room to the off-white door and went in.  
  
************  
  
"Bulma!! The nerve of that woman telling me I have to do something or I can't go to sleep till midnight because I have to sleep in Trunks room with his darn television." Vegeta said as slamed the T-Bones and sirloin onto the grill.  
  
"She thinks she can get away with talking like that to me!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Trunks!!"  
  
"Hi he replied punching his closed fist into the air.  
  
"Do you need a sparring partner?" Goten asked hopingly. He always got bored at Bulma's house unless Trunks was there.  
  
"Sure! That would help," he said punching upwards as if slamming someone in the jaw with a brick.  
  
Goten jumped up and began punching. Trunk's blocked all the oncoming attacks of Goten by lifting his arms in the way so the punches slammed into his arm instead of his face. He followed every movement of Goten throwing in a few punches at him to no avail. Trunks though continued easily blocking the attacks trying to find a flaw in Goten's style. He looked from head to toe of every movement following like he was in poverty and Goten's movements were a gold coin.   
  
Then, there it was, the flaw. Trunks went on the offense pushing more blows upon Goten's arm. Trunks ground his teeth together. He began to punch more rapidly until Goten opened up his weak point.  
  
Goten lifted his leg behind him ready to kick Trunks in the side only hard enough to beat him, not crack his ribs. But as his leg came to a halt as something held it. He noticed Trunks was no longer in front of him but at his side holding his leg. Trunks smiled and flipped Goten over his head sending him hurtling toward the cold hard tiled floor of the gravity room with a crash leaving a large cavity were he landed.  
  
Trunks tilted his head with a grin and said, "I win"  
  
Goten lifted the rubble from him to stand. He wiped blood that was running from his nose on his sleeve and looked sarcastically at him, "Your very modest aren't you?!"  
  
"I guess. If that's what you want to cal it"  
  
"Yeah, well your little success won't stand long against me!" Goten shot up hurtling head first for Trunks stomach. Before he reached him Trunks had disappeared and reappeared above him slamming his intertwined fingers into Gotens neck. Goten fell to the ground, but inches from slamming into it, he recovered and stopped himself, "This time that ditch will be made from Trunks' body!" he thought out-loud.  
  
"Or will it?" Trunks added mockingly.  
  
"You_" Goten yelled flinging himself around to see the top of Trunks' head. He grabbed it in his hands and flung him over his head making him slide across the floor leaving a large long crevice. Goten turned to see the slowly rising body smirking.  
  
"Don't-you-dare-smirk!!" he said through deep breaths, "I'm not near done with you my old friend. You WILL NOT beat me!! Is that clear?!"  
  
"Yes, as mud." Goten made his smart remark and flung hi raised fist charging through the air at Trunks. Trunks disappeared and Goten couldn't stop himself. His fist went through the tile and dry wall to the other side. His fist protruding through it so little no one in the living room noticed. He pulled it out and turned around to catch Tunks' punch and nail him in the nose with a hard right fist he had just pulled from the wall.  
  
Trunks hit the other wall and slid to the ground getting up only to have blood running from his now broken nose and from scratches he had got from slamming into the large tiles.   
  
Goten felt his right knuckles searing with pain as blood dropped from cuts and scraps he had received from punching his hand through the wall. Goten then slowly got up and began to walk toward were Trunks had slid across the floor. He jumped over it so to get closer to Trunks. He then pulled his fist back and attempted a left punch to the left side of Trunks head. As Trunks was watching Goten's left hand Goten pulled his right fist back, clenched it as hard as he could and gave Trunks a bruised jaw.  
  
Trunks quickly recovered and slammed his fist upwards towards Goten's jaw. Goten Quickly got to Trunk's left side and kicked with all the strength he had. Trunks flew to the other side of the room flying through the wall to the living room. He nearly missed his father's head and hit the other wall of the living room falling to the ground out cold.  
  
Goten walked out scratching the back of his head with a hesitant smile on his face.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma poked ltheir heads around the corner of the living room, "TRUNKS", "GOTEN"!  
  
As ChiChi began lecturing, yelling, disciplining, or whatever you want to call, Bulma walked over to the sofa her legs crossed and arms crossed over her chest. She shook her leg with furry occasionally getting up to check the food. When she came back she sat in the same position on the same white sofa waiting for Trunks to awake.  
  
When he finally woke, Bulma launched herself from the couch like a rocket with a very stern look on her face. She began yelling at Trunks, "Now my father has to come over in his weak body and repair what you broke. And aren't we going to have a field day with the insurance!!" she yelled flailing her arms as if she were running from a ravage animal. "And even more, I have to hire a contractor to make this wall even thicker!!"  
  
"But, mom it wasn't all my fault. I mean yeah I did egg Goten on, but…" he said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"It was your fault. Okay. No one else's.  
  
This went on and on until Bulma wore herself out and stamped herself into the kitchen. "Oh, he just infuriates me!!" she said in a loud monotonous voice. She went on, "Oh, and Vegeta don't you dare forget about those steaks! I paid good money for them and don't want them burnt!"  
  
Vegeta stood putting on an angry face and walked out back to the black charcoal grill. He lifted the lid and turned the steaks with the metal tongs and spread some more of the seasoning on the other side with a marinade brush. As he finished he walked inside sat back in his place on the couch and continued to watch television.  
  
An hour later Vegeta went and got the steaks and brought them in and placed one on each on the white plates with lines criss-crossing and swirling all over the place on the very edge.   
  
Bulma took the food from their many white ovens. She placed the crescent rolls, green beans, pork n' beans, ranch beans, black eyed peas, corn on the cob, corn out of the can, baked and mashed potatoes, crackers, a beef broth for the crackers, bread and butter, and a strawberry, raspberry, pumpkin, blueberry, and blackberry pies. She put the forks, spoons, and napkins around the plates and sat out cans of many kinds of pops.  
  
Bulma gathered every one into the kitchen. Goku racing by her as the word "food" came out of her mouth.  
  
Everyone chose his or her favorite beverage whether it is pop, tea, or water. Goku piled six plates packed full of all the food on the table and began scoffing it down. He drank through eight coca' colas. Every one except Gohan, Goten and ChiChi looked at him with wide eyes. "I told you Bulma that we should make all this food. Bulma merely nodded continuing to gawk at how quickly and how much food Goku ate.  
  
After a few minutes, just before the food got cold, the others, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Pan, and Videl began to eat quite quickly afraid Goku would eat it all before they got their share.   
  
"Any time now, when we are all done I will challenge Goku to the destined fight of the century. I WILL win, I will NOT lose." Vegeta thought smirking at Goku.  
  
"What's the problem Vegeta?" Vegeta Goku asked his mouth full of food.  
  
Goku came to reality with a start, "Oh, nothing."  
  
Everyone began dessert, so, Vegeta decided it was time. "Kakkarot, I will show you and the world I am stronger, I challenge you to a fight to the death. The one that kills the other will be "the ultimate saiyan", and I will be that saiyan!!" Vegeta yelled clenching his fist. "Oh, and Bulma, I hate to admit it, but you were right, you would eventually find out what was bothering me."  
  
"Don't be irrational Vegeta. Is it really necessary to fight to the death?!" Bulma said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, me and Kakkarot have a score to settle from before I was even your lover. I will not take it any longer not to settle this score. I would rather die than Kakkarot be stronger than me, so if he is stronger, though he is not, I would rather die!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Vegeta please, you know I don't want to kill you. And I don't want you to kill me." Goku said uneasily.  
  
"No, this is the only way. Kakkarot, if you don't fight I will be forced to kill you!!"  
  
"Fine," Goku's eyes sharpened staring unblinkingly at Vegeta, "if that is the only way, than so it will be. But it will not prove a thing. I just thought you should know that."  
  
"Humph," Vegeta smirked, crossed his arms and walked out the back door yelling behind him, "I will be waiting Kakkarot.  
  
Everyone watched as Goku stood up sternly, turned and followed Vegeta. When Goku was out of the room everyone else stood up and followed him.  
  
Goku and Vegeta floated in the air. Their eyes locked, hearts beating fastly. "Vegeta, I will try not to kill you. But if it comes to that," Goku turned his head toward Bulma and Trunks, "I am truly sorry."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You show weakness in your actions Kakkarot."  
  
"Go Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"You think Vegeta can beat Goku?! How absurd." ChiChi said.  
  
"Well, he can!"  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Can"  
  
"Can't"  
  
This went on until the sun was almost down. Vegeta and Goku clouted in the dim light from the sun. Vegeta's head cocked to the side, Goku's head tilted forward both staring at each other.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Well, there is chapter three. My longest chapter yet. I hope this was a lot better. I tried. Review and tell me what you think of this and the other chapters. Thnx 


End file.
